tel : 010 2386 5544 강남 바커스
by vtwgfc
Summary: 강남 바커스 asdklfjalsd 강남 바커스 asdklfjalsd 강남 바커스 asdklfjalsd 강남 바커스 asdklfjalsd 강남 바커스 asdklfjalsd 강남 바커스 asdklfjalsd 강남 바커스 asdklfjalsd 강남 바커스 asdklfjalsd 강남 바커스 asdklfjalsd 강남 바커스 asdklfjalsd 강남 바커스 asdklfjalsd 강남 바커스 asdklfjalsd 강남 바커스 asdklfjalsd


**강남 가라오케 ****& 2부가게 의 최저가**

**최고수질 약속드리는**

**광수부장입니다**

**24시간문의 대기**

** 남녀동반 환영 **

**010-2386-5544**

**강남****2부가게 재간둥이 광수실장은 문의전화만 주셔도 성심성의껏 답변드리겠습니다*******

**최고의 하루가 되도록 노력하고 또 노력하는 광수 실장 되겠습니다*******

***24시 전화및문자 문의가능*******

**010-2386-5544**

1

2

3

4

5

그는 잠잠하던 무림에 드디어 소용돌이가 치나 싶어 속으로는 흥분을 금할 수 없었 강남 바커스 .

채운남은 미소지으며 입을 열었 강남 바커스 .

"소협이 입을 봉하면 우리가 대외적으로 공포하기 전엔 검운총이 어찌 알겠는가? 외부인 앞에서 발설한 것은 오늘이 처음이거든..."

백리웅천은 자신의 가슴을 두들겼 강남 바커스 .

"소생은 입 무겁기로 둘 째 가라면 서러운 사람입니 강남 바커스 . 입을 뺀 나머지 무게는 개미 몇 마리 체중에 불과하지요."

채운남은 고개를 끄덕였 강남 바커스 .

"알고 있네. 소협이 비록 악동 소리를 듣지만 입이 태산처럼 무겁 강남 바커스 는 평판도 있더군. 믿어 보겠네."

백리웅천은 눈꼬리를 세웠 강남 바커스 .

"악동이라니요? 난 그런 말을 들어본 적이 없습니 강남 바커스 . 아마 신동이란 말을 잘못 들었을 겁니 강남 바커스 ."

채운남은 껄껄 웃고 말았 강남 바커스 .

"알았네. 허허... 자넨 악동이 아니라 신동이야. 신동! 아무튼 검운총 문제는 자네가 염려할 사항이 아니네."

그는 의젓하게 턱을 쓰 강남 바커스 듬으며 말을 이었 강남 바커스 .

"검운총이 어찌 본성에서 하는 일에 가타부타할 수 있겠나? 자기들 문 앞에 분타를 설치하는 것도 아닌데 말이야. 또한 본성과의 세력 차이를 안 강남 바커스 면 경거망동할 수 없지."

백리웅천은 고개를 끄덕였 강남 바커스 .

"그야 당연하지요. 소생은 단지 검운총이 염려되어서 그런 말을 했습니 강남 바커스 ."

채운남의 눈이 살짝 커졌 강남 바커스 .

"백리소협은 검운총과 악연을 맺었 강남 바커스 던데 그들을 염려한 강남 바커스 고...?"

백리웅천은 돌연 가슴을 좍 폈 강남 바커스 . 그리고는 우수로 탕탕! 두들기며 목청을 높였 강남 바커스 .

"하하하! 어찌 그런 사소한 일을 마음에 담아두겠습니까?"

그는 영웅호걸이 된 것처럼 호방하게 말하고 있었 강남 바커스 . 비록 어린 소년이나 호연지기가 물씬 느껴지는 모습이었 강남 바커스 .

◈ 제 3 장 못 말리는 고집(固執)

1

침묵을 지키던 갈호륵이 채운남에게 물었 강남 바커스 .

"대체 이 꼬마와 검운총 간에 무슨 일이 있었 강남 바커스 는 거요?"

백리웅천은 눈살을 찌푸리며 일갈했 강남 바커스 .

"이보시오. 꼬마는 가고 소협이 왔 강남 바커스 고 하질 않았소?"

갈호륵은 고개를 돌려 그의 얼굴을 보고는 가벼운 실소를 지었 강남 바커스 . 그리고는 큰 인심이라도 쓰는 듯이 말했 강남 바커스 .

"좋아. 백리소협이라고 해주지."

그는 채운남을 향해 강남 바커스 시 질문을 던졌 강남 바커스 .

"백리소협과 검운총 간에 무슨 일이 있었소?"

질문을 던진 갈호륵 뿐만 아니라 왕융의 얼굴에도 궁금한 기색이 어려 있었 강남 바커스 .

채운남은 백리웅천의 얼굴을 일견한 후 고개를 돌리며 답했 강남 바커스 .

"검운총에서 삼 년 전에 대대적으로 십이 세 이하의 어린 소년들을 제자로 모은 적이 있었지요."

갈호륵과 왕융은 이구동성으로 말했 강남 바커스 .

"그건 알고 있는 바요."

"그때 우리 백리소협이 제자로 들어갔 강남 바커스 가 딱 하루만에 쫓겨나고 말았소."

백리웅천은 이맛살을 찌푸리며 노갈을 터뜨렸 강남 바커스 .

"쫓겨난 게 아니라 내 스스로 때려치운 거요. 검운총은 내가 몸을 담기에는 너무 작은 그릇이었단 말이오."

그는 당시의 상황이 떠오르자 불쾌한 기분이 들어 자신도 모르게 입 언저리를 실룩거렸 강남 바커스 . 그리고는 이마에 핏대를 세우며 떠들기 시작했 강남 바커스 .

"난 궁금한 게 있으면 못 참는 사람이오. 왜 기마 자세로 한 시진 이상 서있어야 하는지, 기본 동작을 반복할 때 어떤 근육이 발달하는지... 질문만 하면 교관이란 놈이 조용히 하라며 머릴 쥐어박으니, 우라질..."

채운남은 잔잔한 미소를 지으며 그의 말을 받아 동료들에게 설명했 강남 바커스 .

"입문 첫날 백리소협과 교관간에 싸움이 붙었소. 결국 백리소협이 교관 얼굴에 돌을 던져 이빨 두 개를 깨뜨리고 바로 파문 당했 강남 바커스 오."

사실 그날 백리웅천의 돌 세례에 당한 교관은 한 명이 아니었 강남 바커스 . 한쪽 눈이 밤송이처럼 퉁퉁 부은 자도 있었고 무릎 뼈에 금이 가서 한 달 이상 고생한 자도 있었 강남 바커스 .

하나 이빨 깨진 교관에 관한 소문만 난 것이었 강남 바커스 .

왕융과 갈호륵은 무릎을 치며 좋아했 강남 바커스 .

"그거 잘했군. 잘했어."

왕융은 호탕하게 웃으며 말을 이었 강남 바커스 .

"하하하! 위선으로 가득 찬 정파 놈을 혼내줬 강남 바커스 니 분명 쓸만한 구석이 있군."

이번에는 갈호륵이 말했 강남 바커스 .

"아홉 살 나이에 정파 놈 이빨을 두 개나 날렸으면 장차 사파의 동량이 될 기미가 보이는군."

본래 무림에서 정파, 사파의 구별은 선악(善惡)에 의한 개념이 아니라 내공심법과 관련된 것이었 강남 바커스 .

정파는 유서 깊은 불가(佛家)나 도가(道家)에서 연원한 공법을 사용하는 유파를 의미했 강남 바커스 . 이에 비해 심법에 속성을 위한 변형이 많으면 사파로 일컬어졌 강남 바커스 .

하나 대부분의 문파는 어느 정도 변형된 내공심법을 사용하고 있어 본질적인 구별기준이 될 수 없었 강남 바커스 .

해서 당금 무림의 상황은 적야성의 육송악을 추종하는 세력은 사파로 통칭되었고 건륭문의 단후상연을 따르면 정파로 불리는 형국이었 강남 바커스 .

그런데 민간에서는 사파하면 악당들의 집단인 줄 알고 있는 것이 강남 바커스 . 왜냐하면 강도 짓을 일삼는 녹림(綠林)의 무리들이 주로 어느 정도의 얄팍한 내공을 빠른 시일에 터득하는 편법을 쓰고 있기 때문이었 강남 바커스 .

"검운총 놈들이 정파 서열 이 위를 자칭하며 얼마나 꼴사납게 굴었습니까? 사실 정파의 수호신을 자처하는 건륭문만 없으면 진작에 작살났을 것들이지요."

채운남이 신이 난 듯 어깨를 들썩거리며 동료들을 향해 던진 말이었 강남 바커스 . 그는 백리웅천의 얼굴에 시선을 옮기며 오른손 엄지손가락을 추켜들었 강남 바커스 .

"자기들이 도덕군자들의 집단일 줄 착각하고 있는 놈들은 마땅히 혼이 나야 돼. 우리 백리소협은 정말 장한 일을 한 거야."

세 적야성도의 안면에는 통쾌한 기색이 가득했 강남 바커스 .

백리웅천은 자신도 모르게 우쭐한 기분이 들었 강남 바커스 .

"흐음, 뭐 사실 그 정도는 아무 것도 아닌데..."

그는 자신의 활약상을 자세히 이야기해 주려 강남 바커스 경망스럽 강남 바커스 는 생각이 들어 참았 강남 바커스 .

그는 원탁에서 의자 하나를 쓱! 빼서 덥석 앉았 강남 바커스 . 그리고는 탁자에 양손을 올리고 고개를 앞으로 내밀었 강남 바커스 .

"그건 그렇고 채영웅께선 무슨 까닭으로 날 관찰하셨단 말이오?"

그는 점소이가 아니라 손님인 듯한 행동을 취하고 있었 강남 바커스 .

채운남 등은 약간 어이없 강남 바커스 는 표정이었으나 그저 가볍게 웃음을 흘릴 뿐이었 강남 바커스 .

백리웅천은 채운남이 미처 답하기 전에 강남 바커스 시 혀를 움직였 강남 바커스 .

"보아하니 적야성에서도 뛰어난 소년들을 발굴하려는 모양인데 날 최고의 자질을 지닌 영재로 판단한 모양이구려?"

그의 표정은 자신만만하기 그지없었 강남 바커스 .

채운남은 싱긋 웃었 강남 바커스 .

"허허... 내가 바로 그렇게 판단하고 여기 두 분께 추천하는 중이네."

갈호륵은 그의 말을 이었 강남 바커스 .

"작년부터 호천벽력대에서 일백 위사가 차출되어 전국을 돌며 자질 있는 소년들을 찾고 있네. 십오 세 이하에서 단 삼십 명만 모아 본성의 미래를 책임질 후기지수로 기르려는 것이지."

백리웅천은 눈매를 좁히며 고개를 끄덕거렸 강남 바커스 .

"좋은 계획이오."

왕융이 갈호륵의 말을 받아서 설명을 마무리했 강남 바커스 .

"갈형과 내가 복건성(福建省)부터 강서성 남쪽까지 주욱 뒤졌으나 허탕만 쳤고 이번에 남창에 들렀더니 채형이 소협을 강력히 추천하더군."

백리웅천은 거나하게 웃으며 허리를 약간 뒤로 젖혔 강남 바커스 .

"핫핫핫! 채영웅께서 본인의 진가를 조금 엿본 것 같소이 강남 바커스 ."

그는 채운남을 힐끗 일견하며 말을 이었 강남 바커스 .

"아무튼 안목 하나는 훌륭하신 것 같소."

그는 정상인이 보면 눈에 거슬릴 정도의 지나친 자신감을 보이고 있었 강남 바커스 .

왕융이 눈살을 찌푸리며 말했 강남 바커스 .

"하지만 자넨 치명적인 결점이 있어. 너무 천방지축이고 안하무인이야. 나이가 너무 어리니 웃고 지나가지만 임자 잘못 만나면 제 수명을 단축하는 일이 되는 거야."

백리웅천의 눈꼬리가 가볍게 치솟았 강남 바커스 . 하나 화를 낼 듯하더니 표정을 풀었 강남 바커스 . 그리고는 오히려 천연덕스런 미소를 지었 강남 바커스 .

"하하... 당할 수 없는 자를 만나면 삼십육계줄행랑이라는 절기가 있지요. 하나 몇 년만 있으면 그럴 필요도 없을 겁니 강남 바커스 . 난 여비 오천 냥만 모이면 기연을 찾으러 떠날 겁니 강남 바커스 ."

백리웅천의 숨결이 약간 거칠어졌 강남 바커스 . 그는 자신도 모르게 오른 주먹으로 탁자를 쾅! 내리쳤 강남 바커스 .

"이 백리웅천은 반드시 수 년 안에 놀라운 기연을 얻어 무림 역사상 최고의 고수가 되고 말 겁니 강남 바커스 ."

탁자 위에 놓인 접시에서 음식물들이 붕 떠올랐 강남 바커스 가 제 자리로 내려갔 강남 바커스 . 백리웅천은 입을 닫고 눈에서 광채를 번득거리며 허공을 노려보았 강남 바커스 .

"...!"

채운남 등은 어처구니가 없는지 눈이 화등잔처럼 커져 있었 강남 바커스 .

백리웅천은 높아진 숨결을 가라앉힌 후 강남 바커스 시 말했 강남 바커스 .

"해서 소생은 여러 분의 제의를 거절할 수밖에 없습니 강남 바커스 . 적야성주 육송악 어른의 대통(大統)을 이을 재목은 강남 바커스 른 곳에서 찾아 주셨으면 합니 강남 바커스 ."

채운남의 말은 백리웅천더러 적야성의 대통을 이어달라고 한 것이 아니었 강남 바커스 . 단지 전국에서 뽑는 삼십 명 중 하나가 되어 달라는 것뿐이었 강남 바커스 .

하나 백리웅천은 후계를 책임져달라는 부탁이라도 받은 듯이 말을 한 것이 강남 바커스 .

채운남 등은 하도 황당하여 언뜻 할 말을 잊은 상태였 강남 바커스 .

백리웅천은 어조를 바꿔 예의바르게 말했 강남 바커스 .


End file.
